Dances
by MoonlightShadows13
Summary: Colson announces he's holding a black tie dance, and Ava wants to go with Danny. Problem is, he so doesn't get it! The story of how Sam gets the two to go to the dance together! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Monday:

"Oh, and one more thing, on Friday the school will be hosting a black tie dance, for you guys, so make sure to come in your best!" Colson concluded, releasing the students back to lunch. Conversation started up again, and Pete looked at his teammates.

"So, you guys going?" He asked. They all kind of shrugged, but Mary Jane smiled at him.

"Of course, are you going, Pete?"

"I was thinking about it."

"I'll be going!" Harry supplied from down the table.

"I'm going to ask Sara…" Sam said dreamily, referring to the girlfriend the team had found him through speed dating.

"I guess I'll just take myself," Luke said, "But, I'll need to rent a suit."

"Don't tell me you guys aren't going." Pete looked at Ava and Danny.

"Well, I was thinking about it…" Ava trailed off.

"We'll see." Was all Danny had to say, and he got up to put away his tray. The bell rang, and they went their separate ways, Ava and MJ to calculus, and the rest to pre- calc.

&&&&In the Hallway&&&&

The group met back up in the hall, Harry and MJ had to go somewhere, so it was just the team.

"Hey guys. Hey Danny," Ava said as she walked up they all said hi, and walked toward the door to leave. Sam was looking at Ava strangely. "What?" She finally asked.

"Oh, nothing….." Sam turned away.

&&&&Back on the Helicarrier&&&&

Sam was sitting with Pete and Luke at the table. They were all doing something to entertain themselves, and Sam was wondering if he should tell them. He might be wrong, though, so maybe he should wait and see.

&&&&The Next Day&&&&

Danny had left early. Sam didn't know why, but he had. The other two guys were sitting at the table finishing their cereal when Ava walked in.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, a little too innocently, Sam thought.

"He left already." Luke said, putting his bowl in the sink.

"Oh." She sounded kind of disappointed. "We should get going." The three left the kitchen and headed for school.

&&&&At School&&&&

"Hey, Danny," Ava said, walking up. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing…" He said vaguely, hiding a something behind his back.

"Cool, I guess. So, what elective are you taking this quarter?"

"Probably swimming."

"Wow, sounds like fun. I'm thinking of taking fencing, so if we do, we'll see each other."

"Yeah, probably." Danny looked up as the others walked over. Sam came out from behind a nearby trash can, and was giving Ava that odd look again.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing…. Nothing at all….."


	2. Chapter 2

Ava walked up to where Danny was standing, looking at something in his hand.

"Hey, Danny." He turned around, his hand moving behind his back.

"Hey, Ava, what's up?"

"Oh. not much... Have you decided weather you're going to the dance or not yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, ok..." The bell rang, and Ava and Danny walked toward the door. Danny slipped what he was holding in his hand into the nearby trash can. Sam stood up from behind it, and pulled the lid off. Picking up the note that had Danny's name on it, he tore it open to read the request from a girl in their math class. Danny could have been in the higher math class with Ava, but he had just flunked the test on purpose.

Sam stuffed the note into his pocket, and put the lid back on the trash can. Turning, he saw Luke looking at him.

"What? I can't dig around in the trash can?"

"Ok man, but eventually Danny's going to figure out you're stalking him."

"SHHH!" Sam put a finger up to his lips, and glanced around. "I'm gathering important evidence! And its not like Danny's the only one I'm stalking."

"You mean you're stalking another person?"

"Well, Ava to be exact, but for a good cause!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Don't you get it? Ava likes Danny, and has been trying to get him to ask her to the dance, but Danny doesn't get it!"

"Now that you mention it, yeah... You're right!"

"So, to get them together, I need your help, and unfortunately Parker's, too."

"I'll see what I can do to get Parker on board."

"Great, after that, we need to meet up. I've got an attack plan, but it needs some fine tuning."

"Got it. We can meet in the Helicarrier after school. The only person in the lab at that time is Dr. Connors, and he's on vacation for the next 5 days."

"Right. Now, I just need to gather the final evidence..." Sam walked away, and Luke shook his head. He just hoped Danny didn't find out what Sam had been doing, or Ava, for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knew he would have to confront Ava about Danny eventually, but he hadn't expected the other stages of his plan to go so fast. After he has gotten the suit size, it had snowballed, and they had completed the first three stages before he could blink. They had two days, and five stages left, but while the others were working on when to tell Danny Ava was hitting on him, and wanted him to take her to the dance, Sam was stuck on how to confront Ava. He had been standing outside her door for about 20 minutes when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sam knew that with his luck, it would be Danny, so he quickly knocked on the door. Ava opened it.

"I don't want to watch the show about elephants, Sam." She sighed.

"This is more important than elephants, I need to talk to you." The footsteps were getting closer. "About Danny. Inside. Now." She opened her door wider, and he scampered in. Ava closed the door as Danny turned the corner.

"Alright, now what did you want to talk about?" They sat on the floor, at the foot of her bed.

"Ok, so I know you like Danny, and you want him to take you to the dance, so you've been hitting on him." Ava opened her mouth, but Sam held up a hand. "Just wait. The problem is, he won't get it. But, I want to help you. We all do."

"We?"

"The rest of the team, minus Danny, of course."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"By getting him to ask you to the dance, of course!"

"Uh huh."

"Well, Luke and Parker are working on Danny. He just doesn't get it. We've tried to explain it, like three times already. Now, because you probably don't even have a dress," Ava frowned at him, "we need to go to the mall. Luckily tomorrow is Thursday, and all we have is an all day assembly. Easily skipped."

"I'm not going to skip school for a dance!" Sam looked at her. "Fine!"

"Now, if Parker and Luke hold up their side of the plan, all will be well. Oh, and for your information the show about elephants is on Tuesdays." Sam stood up and left, and Ava sighed. This was going to be a very long Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I thought you should know, I added to the end of chapter three, just FYI if you didn't know, anyway, here's chapter 4...**

Sam pulled dress after dress off the rack, looking at them, and tossing them aside.

"Sam, why are you picking out the dress? No offense, but you're a GUY."

"I had an older sister who dragged me shopping for dresses, so this is mostly second nature now." Sam walked farther into the store. "Here! Try this." He pulled a turquoise dress of one of the racks and handed it to Ava. Sighing, she went to the dressing room and put it on. It fit perfectly, and she was surprised. Stepping out, she found Sam looking through a nearby rack. Turning he put his fingers up in a three sided square shape, holding it up to his face.

"That's great. We'll take that one. We'll use Colson's credit card. I swiped it last night." Sam pulled the plastic card from his pocket, and Ava sighed again. She took the dress back off, pulling on her normal clothes. Sam took the dress to the counter, and got away with not showing ID. The two slipped back into school, Sam dropping the dress off in his locker before they crept into the auditorium. Sam sat next to Luke.

"So does Danny get it yet?"

"I think so, I'm not entirely sure..."

"Does he have a suit?"

"Yeah, I saw it in his closet."

"Good. We got the dress. Now we just need Danny to ask Ava to the dance."

"Yeah. Unfortunately he's been pointedly avoiding Parker and I, so its up to you." Sam groaned.

"He'll never listen to me!"

"Well, he's going to have to if this plan of yours is going to work."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do..." The assembly finished, and Sam bolted out of the room. His feet almost didn't hit the ground as he made a beeline for his locker. He was hanging the bag in Ava's room by the time that the others came back. Sam walked into the kitchen where Peter and Luke had cornered Danny.

"You have to ask her to the dance!" Peter was saying, but Sam shoved him aside.

"Look, Danny. The thing is, that you've been asked by about 15 girls to go to the dance with them. Also, Ava's been asked by about 8 guys to go to the dance with them. Either you get your act together and hurry up and ask her, or you'll end up going with that mousy girl in science class that asked you at the end of science class, and you said maybe to, and Ava will go with Flash."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Webhead, just shut up," Sam replied without even looking at him.

"Alright, I'll ask her." Danny relented. Sam nodded, and Danny walked out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

The team stood slightly awkwardly in the back of the gym, watching couples dance. Sam smiled at Sara, and held out his hand. She took it and they walked onto the dance floor. Danny glanced sideways at Ava, who was looking very beautiful in a turquoise dress. The song changed to a slow one, so he turned toward her.

He held out his hand and she excepted it, and they walked onto the dance floor.

"I can't believe that only Danny and Sam got dates," Luke said to Peter.

"I know."

Danny and Ava swayed slowly to the music, and Ava felt good with his hands resting lightly on his back. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Ava felt a warm feeling creep up inside her. It was the same feeling she'd had when she had first walked onto the Helicarrier, when she had walked into calculus. It was the feeling that she was exactly where she belonged.

**So, anyway, that's it! Thanks so much for reading this all the way through, and leaving supporting comments! If it weren't for that, I would have left off in chapter one, and buried myself in school. This was also my first fanfic, so I was a little afraid that no one would like it. That being said, thanks for putting up with months of procrastination as well. If you have any small changes I should make, feel free to comment! Thanks again!**


End file.
